death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Privel
The youngest daughter of the chief of one of the five Scylla tribes. She is a bokukko. After Orbia was killed, it was hurriedly decided that Privel would be the shrine maiden, and while she was secretly practicing the Scylla race’s traditional marriage proposal ceremony in the river near the village, she encountered Vandalieu. She is the first girl in the world who has been formally proposed to by Vandalieu. She has a bright personality, and though Vandalieu proposed to her entirely by accident, she has taken a liking to him. At first, she thought she could wait a little for him to grow older, but because Vandalieu is a Dark Elf Dhampir, she was surprised at the fact that she would have to wait longer than she’d expected. But she has calmed down and realized that Scylla have lifespans of four hundred years and waiting a few decades would be easy. After the Scylla migrated to the southern region of the continent, she has become one of the priestesses maintaining the statue of Merrebeveil that has been erected in the Church of Vida in Talosheim. Incidentally, her fighting ability is that of an average Scylla, plus a little extra. As she was originally a shrine maiden, she isn’t the type to fight on the frontlines. However, she is still able to hunt a medium-sized crocodile with her bare hands (or bare legs). But she is a bokkuko who is more skilled at rice cultivation. Her special move is the high-speed rice-planting technique that involves the use of all eight of her legs, passed on to her by her mother. She received a divine message from Merrebeveil and was granted her divine protection at the same time, so she has blessed future prospects. While she has admitted defeat to Bellmond, Basdia and Eleanora due to her somewhat modest bust size, she is aiming for beautiful legs (tentacles) to compete with her lower body. Privel’s Rank increased and she became an Origin Scylla after receiving the divine protection and guidance of Jugarion, the eight waters dragon god, one of the Elder Dragon guardians of the Drakonid nation. The tips of her tentacles have transformed into Dragon heads. Judging from this fact, the legendary Scylla whose tentacles are said to have been Dragon or wolf heads were likely those with the divine protection of not just Merrebeveil, but an Elder Dragon or beast-king as well. The reason that Privel was able to receive Jugarion’s divine protection despite not being one of his followers was because Vandalieu gave her Jugarion’s scales and fangs directly in a dream. Her hard training has mostly been focused on magic, but with this Rank increase, it can be expected that she will improve in direct combat as well. But at this point in time, she is not used to the new organs that she has gained so it is unwise for her to engage in unarmed combat. Powers and Abilities New (Chapter 161): * Name: Privel * Age: 17 years old * Title: None * Rank: 6 * Race: Origin Scylla High Druid * Level: 0 * Job: Crystal User * Job level: 45 * Job history: Apprentice Shrine Maiden, Shrine Maiden, Mage, Spiritual Mage * Passive skills: ** Superhuman Strength: Level 1 ** Water Adaptation ** Dark Vision (Transformed from Night Vision!) ** Enhanced Physical Ability (Lower body half): Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Ink Secretion: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** Automatic Mana Recovery: Level 4 (NEW!) ** Increased Mana Recovery Rate: Level 3 (NEW!) ** Mana Enlargement: Level 2 (NEW!) * Active skills: ** Farming: Level 4 ** Unarmed Fighting Technique: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** Dancing: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Singing: Level 2 ** Dismantling: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) ** No-Attribute Magic: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) ** Water-Attribute Magic: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Earth-Attribute Magic: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Mana Control: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Chant Revocation: Level 1 (NEW!) ** Spiritual Magic: Level 4 (NEW!) ** Parallel Thought Processing: Level 1 (NEW!) * Unique skills: ** Merrebeveil’s Divine Protection ** Jugarion’s Divine Protection (NEW!) Old: * Name: Privel * Age: 16 years old * Title: None * Rank: 3 * Race: Scylla * Level: 79 * Job: Shrine Maiden * Job level: 89 * Job history: Apprentice Shrine Maiden * Passive skills: ** Superhuman Strength: Level 1 ** Water Adaptation ** Night Vision ** Enhanced Physical Ability (Lower body half): Level 1 ** Ink Secretion: Level 1 * Active skills: ** Farming: Level 4 ** Unarmed Fighting Technique: Level 1 ** Dancing: Level 3 ** Singing: Level 2 ** Dismantling: Level 1 ** No-Attribute Magic: Level 1 ** Water-Attribute Magic: Level 1 ** Earth-Attribute Magic: Level 1 ** Mana Control: Level 1 * Unique skills: ** Merrebeveil’s Divine Protection Trivia References Images Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Scylla Category:Harem Category:Lambda Category:Vida's Progeny Category:Vida's Faction